PAF Protectors Against fangirls
by RAWRStormy
Summary: Protectors Against Fangirls! This episode featuring the LOTR cast :D


Authors Note: Hi! I'm Stormy! i like squirrels! Do YOU like squirrels? And, more importantly, do mooses (meese, mice, moose?) have tails?

(suddenly a voice is heard over a postable radio-thingy) static noises Yes, Stormy, I have confirmed that MOOSE (thats plural) in fact DO have tails!

Stormy: clears thoat Well, now that weve cleared that up, let me tell you what our shows about! cue theme music

freaky voice coming out of nowhere: Ppppppppppeeeee (Stormy: -snort-) aaaaiiiiiiiiiii... eeeeefffffffffff!!

guitar solo

Stormy: Welcome to PAF, protector against fangirls! This is a show where I protect Lord Of The Rings characters and sometimes even suprise guests, from fangirls! What fun! Also, we get to hang out and you get to watch us (are you jealous?) Note: May offend fangirls

Let me introduce our 2 hostests! #1... ME! -applause- ... and #2, my BFF Sky! -Sky enters to applause- (you may recognize us from the Nobody Knows What Its Called Show)

-cue funkylucious music-

At PAF headquarters (a super-coolio gigantic house-sized high-tech treehouse. The entire estate contains forest, meadow, ocean, desert, mountain, marsh, pudding, and much much more! But this is the one area that we hang out.)...

Stormy: -staring at the big flatscreen TV in the high-tech contol room- Weve finally payed off the damages from that last party... Now we can start being dramatic voice Protectors Against Fangirls!

Sky: Yeah! suddenly points to the screen Ooh look! (you can see a high def image of Mary and Pippin running from a group of teenage girls)

Mary: We're NOT cute!

Pippin: Go away!

Sky: WOW! High def! I can see right up their noses from here! spins in swively chair

Stormy: Time for our first mission! -pushes a green button marked "BZZZZT!" and poofs over to where Mary and Pippin are. Sky does the same-

(one major BZZZZZTTT! later)

(Mary and Pipin are running away frantically and just as Stormy & Sky BZZT and appear... M & P run right into them, knocking all 4 people onto the ground.)

Sky: I think this is the place.

Stormy: -sarcatically- You think?

(they all fall silent a stampede of fangirls is heard)

Stormy: Quick! -snaps her fingers (because the author cant think of anything better) and they all appear at headquarters-

(at headquarters)

Sky: Wolfie!

(a wolf comes up, taking M & P to their rooms)

Stormy: You know, we should really consider getting a maid...

Sky: -shrugs- Oh well.

(an image on the screen shows Legolas hiding in a tree from some harmless-looking fangirls, and then Aragorn running from a vicious-looking angry mob)

Stormy and Sky: YES!

Stormy: I call Legolas! -bzzts before Sky can say anything-

Sky: bzzts to Aragorn's rescue

(in the tree)

Stormy: -appears behind Legolas- Legolas, hi, I'm Stormy and I'm here to help you!

Legolas: Erm, how did you get up into the tree? -is 300000000 feet up-

Stormy: -shrugs I don't know-, I'm special I guess.

(BZZZT!)

(with Aragorn and Sky)

Sky: -appears, grabs Aragorn by his hair and pulls him up, flies back to headquarters-

Aragorn: 0.0

(BZZZT!)

(at headquarters)

Stormy: Okay! Let me explain everything! We are Stormy and Sky, Protectors against fangirls. We have just saved your butts, and we're at headquarters now. Also, Sky has just proved wrong her theory about Aragorn having extensions.

Aragorn: -grumbles and rubs his head-

Stormy: ANYWAY, We'll just show you your rooms now. -leads Legolas to his room-

Legolas: -looks scared-

Stormy: I'm not a freaking fangirl! -thwacks- I shudder at the thought. -shudders. at the thought-

Legolas: Okay...

(at his room)

Stormy: You can stay here. If you need anything, just ask Wolfie, our wolf-maid-pet-...thing.

Legolas: erm.. okay?

Stormy:...

(in living room)

Stormy:...

Sky:...

(suddenly an image of Bormir-

Stormy: Wait! Bormir?! Gollum has more fangirls them him!

Boromir: Hey!

Stormy: -shrugs- Well, it's true.

Gollum: We feels so loved -holds fish and swoons-

Stormy: 0.0 ANYWAY-

(an image of Frodo and Sam appears)

BZZZZT!

Stormy: -stands in front of crowd of fangirls- Wait!

Sky: Stop!

Stormy: You can't like them! They're gay!

(they all escape while the fangirls are passed out)

Stormy: (I HATE THAT STUPID "theory")

(AT HEADQUARTERS)

(Sky and 'Leggy' are talking about goldfish and what not. How amusing. -.- The hobbits are taking turns riding Wolfie (but not in a perverted way. I mean literally) and Stormy is sitting on the couch talking out swordplay with Aragorn.)

Zuko: -randomly appears-

Stormy: (I couldn't help myself. I love the guy )

Zuko: O____O Where am I and what am I doing here?

Stormy: Erm, can't you remember anything?

Zuko: No.

Stormy: Alright then.

Sky: -clicks a button that randomly zaps Zuko-

Zuko: ARGH! Not more lightning!

Stormy: -pats. gives Sky a mutinous look that shows off her fangs quite nicely :D-

Sky: -runs-

Legolas: o.o -protects from the fearsome Stormy-

Stormy: (Yay! I'm fearsome!)

Zuko: It's all coming back to me!

Stormy: -takes notes- Yes...???

Zuko: Yes... I.. I... I'M A TIGER ARMADILLO BREEDER!

Stormy: O____O Um.. Close enough ^^

Sky: -hits Zuko with a taser- Hey. If I can make lightning, why can't you? o_o

Stormy: -fireblasts Sky off the roof- :D

Legolas- :O

Stormy: -evil cackle-

Zuko: o_o

Stormy: .....

Zuko: ....

Stormy: ............

Zuko: -blinks-

Stormy: So... Wanna go clubbing? :D

Zuko: Er, sure. :D

Pippin: Meep.

(The End)


End file.
